


Welcome to Auradon

by Elemental_sorceress1



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/refrenced bullying, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, M/M, Panic Attacks, Possible Harry Hook/Gil, Protective Harry Hook, Protective Mal (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: Gil and Harry are invited to attend Auradon Prep by King Ben. This is a story of their thoughts and feelings and how they deal with their new school and the people within it.





	1. Chapter 1

Auradon is so much different then the Isle, the air is fresh, no smell of rotting garbage and the musty scent of mold. The sun is bright and the sky clear, instead of the dingy grayness that always seemed to linger around the island. Everything seems so much brighter and more colorful here.

Gil smiled looking around, Uma had always talked about the day they'd finally get off the island, but he had never dared to hope too much that the day would actually come. But being here now he wondered if it was anything like Uma had imagined it would be. His smile faded slightly when he remembered that Uma wasn't there to see it. They still didn't have any idea where their captain had gone, he just hoped that wherever she had gone, that she was happy.

A weight settling across his shoulders pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked to see Harry's blue eyes piercing into his own and Gil smiled slightly at him, knowing that it was Harry's way of pulling him back from his thoughts. Harry ruffled his blonde hair slightly, though it was more of a tug, Harry wasn't always good at being gentle so Gil didn't say anything.

A woman in a blue dress with brown hair cleared her throat to get their attention before bowing with a smile. Ben and Mal standing beside her, Ben with a welcoming smile on his face, Mal was glaring at them, allowing her eyes to flash green in a clear warning.

"I'm Fairy Godmother, welcome to Auradon" the woman greeted them.

"Harry, he's Gil" Harry replied, glaring back at Mal, he never was one to back down after all.

"Jay and Carlos will show you around, I'll see you all in class tomorrow" the woman smiled ignoring the obvious tension between Mal and Harr.

The room that Jay and Carlos showed them to was much larger then Gil's room back on the Isle had been, he thought it might have even been bigger then Uma's quarters on the Lost Revenge. Harry made a whistling sound as he looked around the room.

"Well well well, isn't this fancy," Harry said stretching out on one of the beds, boots and all, his legs crossed at the ankles. Gil sat down on the edge of the bed that Harry was laying on feeling awkward and out of place. He had never felt so out of his depth, not since meeting Harry and Uma.

Harry nudged Gil with the toe of one of his boots after a few minutes had passed and Gil hadn't started to ramble, meaning that the other boy had let his thoughts get the best of him again.

"Maybe I don't belong here," Gil said hands gripping the fabric of his pants. Harry frowned sitting up and tapping the back of the blondes head in a light slap.

"You belong here more than anyone in this stupid school. Uma promised that she'd get you to Auradon someday and I am not going to let you sit here and put yourself down" Harry said firmly.

"Uma's not here" Gil pointed out.

"Maybe not but she'd tell you the same thing" Harry replied.

"I miss her" Gil sighed.

"She'd knock you out herself she heard you say that," Harry told him, but he was smirking slightly so that Gil knew he was joking.

XXX

A few hours later Jay and Carlos came to escort them down to the cafeteria for dinner, leading them expertly through the long hallways, through the crowds of people heading the same way as them.

There was so much food set out, more then Gil had ever seen set out in one place before, and Gil didn't know what to do. Even in Ursala's chip shop, there hadn't been that much, and Gil remembered being amazed by the amount of food there the first time he had seen it. Carlos must have known what he was thinking because he gave him a small reassuring smile.

"Just get whatever you want," the white-haired boy told him, handing him a blue tray. Gil quickly grabbed a sandwich and an apple, worried that if he wasn't fast enough then the food would all be gone before he could get any. He was surprised that the piece of fruit wasn't mushy and covered in brown spots.

"You can get more, I know it's weird after the Isle, but you don't have to worry about going hungry here," Carlos said, Gil looked back to the sandwiches, wondering if it really would be alright to take another one.

"Try this one, it egg salad I think you'll like it," Jay said, holding out one of the little-wrapped triangle shaped sandwiches to him, Gil grabbed it and put it on his own tray which now had another apple added to it. Gil looked at Harry, but the dark-haired boy ignored him, looking at his own tray that had fish, bread, and his own apple on it.

They sat at a table with Jay, Carlos, Evie, Ben, Mal and another boy with glasses they didn't know.

"I'm Doug" the boy greeted with a smile, thrusting a hand forward for them to shake. Gil did nothing and Harry just raised one dark eyebrow.

"Right, well if you need anything feel free to ask," Doug told them pulling his hand back, Evie smiled at him grabbing his hand with her own and placing a kiss to his cheek, the boy smiled goofily back at the blue-haired girl.

XXX

Gil turned over again, staring over to where he could just barely make out Harry's form on the bed across from him in the dark of the room. Harry was sleeping, which wasn't really a surprise the pirate always could sleep anywhere, even in the most uncomfortable places. Gil couldn't sleep though, the bed was too soft, too big, and Auradon was too quiet, on the Isle, there was always some form of noise.

Gil sighed pushing the blanket off of him, walking the short distance between the two beds and shoved gently at Harry's shoulder, it never did take much effort to wake the dark-haired boy, unlike Gil himself who slept like a log.

Harry shot up, headbutting Gil's chin and his hand reaching for his hook or sword, his blue eyes scanning the dark room, searching for danger or something wrong, before blinking and looking to Gil when he didn't find anything.

"Can I sleep with you?" Gil asked, Harry sighed scrubbing a hand over his face but he moved over and pulled the blanket up anyway. Gil quickly slid in beside the other boy and curled up, Harry laid back and within a few minutes, he was asleep again. Gil knew Harry probably wouldn't question him in the morning, both he and Uma had gotten used to Gil asking to sleep with them when he was scared or upset, and neither had questioned it much after a while.

It didn't take long before Gil managed to fall asleep, feeling better with Harry's familiar length and warmth beside him, knowing that Harry wouldn't let anything happen to him and that if it did, Harry wouldn't stop until he had made whoever hurt him regret ever being born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have only seen the movies and have yet to read the books. The Isle doesn't seem like it would be that good of a place and I think the movies might be leaving some of the darker parts of the Isle out so I'm doing a dark Isle for the story, and using some of my own ideas and some information I learned from reading about the books and characters. If any of the information is wrong, please keep in mind that I haven't read the books. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. I would love to hear any comments or thoughts you may have. Thank you for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Gil was woken up by Harry shoving roughly at his shoulder and kicking at him, Gil blinked and realized that sometime in the night he had rolled over so that he basically covered Harry, his chest, and one of his arms and legs thrown over the other boy.

"Get off of me, you're bloody heavy" Harry growled, now smacking at his shoulder, Gil was grateful that Harry's hook was in the drawer by the bed, he wasn't sure Harry would remember not to use the pointy end, the people of Auradon had tried making him leave it back on the Isle but you couldn't drag Harry's hook from him, now while he was alive at least.

"Sorry" Gil sat up, rubbing at his eyes with a yawn. Harry sat up next to him, racking a hand through his messy hair, Gil noticed that there was a shine to Harry's shoulder and realized that he had drooled on him in his sleep.

"I drooled on you," Gil said, pointing to the moisture on Harry's pale skin, Harry just rolled his eyes.

"You always do" Harry replied, just as a knock sounded on the door, Harry looked annoyed and before he could say anything the door opened revealing Carlos dressed in his usual red white and black color scheme, Harry looked even more annoyed at seeing him.

"Classes start in an hour, you should really get up now," Carlos told them before closing the door once again, leaving the two boys alone.

"I'm taking the shower first," Harry said, jumping up and running towards the bathroom before Gil can move. Gil pouted, chasing after him, only to have the wooden door slammed in his face, Harry's laugh echoing slightly.

"At least leave some hot water for me," Gil said through the door.

"If you want hot water you have to be quicker" Harry singsonged before the sound of running water drowned out any further noise.

XXX

Gil didn't know how long it had been, he wasn't paying attention to the clock, but it doesn't feel like it's been long, when Harry re-emerges from the bathroom, steam trailing out behind him, hair sticking to his forehead and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Your turn" Harry grinned. Gil grumbled at the thought of a cold shower, but it wasn't like he hadn't taken them before. Living on the Isle he had gotten used to the limited hot water, which often meant taking showers in freezing water. 

Surprisingly there was still hot water left, it was even still warm after he had finished washing his hair, which he would admit was a little long, almost as long a Jay's. Gil smiled happily, leaning back and letting the warm water run over his skin, feeling almost like it was washing away every speck of dirt and grime he had ever picked up on the Isle, though he knew that wasn't actually the case.

When he got out, Harry was fully dressed in a white shirt with billowy sleeves, the neck open showing off his pale neck and collarbone, black pants with a red sash tied around his waist and his ever-present black boots. His hair only slightly damp, and his eyes ringed in dark liner, though it wasn't as dramatic as it was when Harry was expecting a fight, which was a good sign Harry was planning on picking fights.

By the time Gil was fully dressed in a yellow shirt, and a pair of brown pants, and his own boots, he had debated pulling his hair up into its usual ponytail but decided he didn't feel like it, there were only ten minutes left of the hour Carlos had given them. Gil's stomach chose that moment to growl, he ignored it though, he was used to being hungry, everyone on the Isle was. Harry, however, tossed an apple at him, Gil caught it and looked at the other boy in surprise.

"Swiped some extra at dinner yesterday" Harry said like it was nothing, but Gil knew that Harry had done it for him, the dark-haired boy would always steal food for Gil to make sure he had enough to eat, sometimes even giving Gil his own food, but he knew better than to mention that to Harry.

"You don't have to steal food for me," he told the pirate, his eyes grew wider after he finished and he clamped his mouth shut.

"Who said I did it for you? I had extra and didn't feel like listening to your stomach" Harry growled, and Gil nodded quickly. Admitting that you cared for somebody was a weakness, and Harry's father never took kindly to weakness in his son.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I just didn't think" Gil apologized, Harry rolled his eyes and tugged gently on Gil's loose hair, letting him know that Harry had forgiven him. 

XXX

There was another knock on the door two minutes before class started and Carlos poked his head inside again, smiling at them and completely ignoring the annoyed glare Harry was giving him.

"Jay and I are supposed to show you to your classes the first few days until you get the layout of the school so I hope your ready" Carlos said pushing the door open wider. Jay was leaning back against the wall, one leg up and muscled arms crossed over his chest, the material of his short-sleeved shirt stretched over his biceps, Gil was pretty sure the dark-skinned boy was only trying to show them off as a warning to them, but Gil knew that he was nearly as strong as Jay so the threat lost most of its effectiveness.

"Here we are your first class, 'Goodness 101' it's with Fairy Godmother after class just wait here until we come to get you," Carlos told them when they arrived at the classroom.

"Good morning children, please find a seat" Fairy Godmother said with a large smile, Gil smiled back at her, she seemed nice.

XXX

Gil did not like small spaces, at all, he didn't like feeling closed in or feeling trapped. Once when he was little his father had locked him in a tiny little closet that was in their house when he had once again failed to live up to his father's expectations. The closet had been so small that Gil had barely been able to stand up, and he had only been seven at the time. Gil had been left there the entire night and only got out when his mother had let him out the next afternoon when his father had left. After that Gil had trouble with small spaces.

Gil was on the floor, knees tucked to his chest, he was shaking uncontrollably and tears were running down his cheeks. His chest felt tight, and he couldn't breathe, his hands gripping his hair tightly. He wanted Harry, he wanted Uma, he just wanted out.

Five other kids had shoved him into a supply closet and locked the door, cruel laughter echoing, and taunts echoing in his ears. He had pounded on the door and begged them to let him out, but they had only laughed harder, and he had eventually given up.

Suddenly the small area was flooded with light, but Gil was too lost in his panic to notice. Carlos knelt beside the other boy, calling his name, but Gil didn't respond, his hand only tightening in his hair.

"Go get Harry," Carlos said looking to Jay, who nodded and quickly took off down the hall.

"I'm going to escort them down to Fairy Godmother's office, you okay here?" Ben asked, looking at the blonde in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Carlos nodded watching as Ben left, only four of the five responsible were there, the other had taken off when he had seen Ben, but they knew who he was so it wasn't going to help him any.

Ben, Carlos, and Jay had been walking through the halls on the way back from a tourney team meeting and saw five boys standing around a supply closet laughing after Ben had gotten the door open to see what was going on, they had found Gil in the midst of a panic attack.

"Gil!" Harry called, rushing down the hallway, skidding slightly but catching himself again quickly. Carlos moved out of the way, it was either move and fast or be run over by the dark haired boy.

"Gil, come on Gilly breath," Harry said, voice calm and soothing "It's okay, you're okay"

"I'll do better, I promise, just please let me out" Gil sobbed, speaking for the first time since Carlos and the others had arrived.

"Shh, it's okay, it's Harry," Harry said, hand gently cradling Gil's cheeks, thumbs brushing away tears.

"Harry?" Gil asked with a hiccup, he was still shaking but his eyes seemed more clear and focused then they had been when Harry first got to him.

"Yeah, it's me. Just breath, follow me, in and out" Harry told him, breathing deeply before letting it out again and repeating the process, Gil eventually copying the motion.

"That's it, in and out" Harry praised, prying Gil's hands from his hair and placing them on his chest so Gil could feel his heartbeat, it was a trick he and Uma had learned quickly to help calm Gil down when he would panic.

After a few more minutes Gil had calmed down, he was still crying and breathing heavy but he was better, and Harry helped him stand. Gil wiped at his eyes and kept his eyes on the ground, feeling ashamed for showing weakness.

"Jay will take you back to your dorm, I'll explain to Fairy Godmother," Carlos told Harry, who nodded once and followed Jay. Carlos sighed and started making his way to Fairy Godmother's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry spent the next day glaring at every male student in the school, well all but Ben, Jay, and Carlos. He didn't know who were the five that had locked Gil in the closet, Carlos had told him that they had been given detention but they had gotten off light in Harry's opinion. 

Everyone on the Isle had known not to mess with Gil, too afraid of what Harry and Uma would do to them if they did. They had protected Gil pretty much since the first day they had met the blonde. Harry was protective, and a little crazy he would admit, and that was not a good combination. And Uma, Uma never liked anyone touching anything that belonged to her, and as her second mate, that was exactly what Gil was, hers.

Harry decided that it was time the people of Auradon learned not to mess with Gil or anyone that Harry Hook cared about.

XXX

While walking in the hall to one of their classes, the two of them following Jay and Carlos one of the kids in the hall shoved Gil, causing the blonde to lose his balance and fall to the floor. Gil put his hands out to catch himself and yelped when his wrist twisted, and his face smacked into the wooden floor anyway. If Harry hadn't been preoccupied with Gil's yelp he would have gone after the boy who took off down the hall. Harry helped Gil up, being careful to avoid touching Gil's injured wrist. The son of Gaston had a large red mark on the side of his face, spanning from his cheek to his eyebrow that Harry knew would bruise by tomorrow. 

Carlos forced Harry to follow Jay to class while he took Gil to the nurse, Harry had tried to argue, reluctant to leave his friend when he was hurt but Carlos had said that him missing class for no reason would get him detention and then Gil would be left alone while Harry served his punishment.

Harry didn't see Gil again until the fourth period, Harry and Jay caught up with Carlos and Gil in the hall as they made their way to the class. Gil had a cast wrapped around his hand, and the red mark had darkened to a darker shade as it slowly turned into a full bruise. Carlos' name was written on the cast in black marker.

"Carlos said that when someone has to wear a cast that Friends sign it, as a way of wishing them well. He has markers he said you could use if you wanted to sign it. Will you sign it Harry? Please?" Gil asked excitedly, his injured wrist shoved in Harry's face.

"If it will make you get your hand out of my face," Harry told him, Gil lowered his hand with a large smile on his face. Carlos held out a handful of markers and Harry grabbed the red one, quickly scribbling his name with a crudely drawn hook. Jay signed his own name after Harry was finished with a yellow marker.

XXX

When Harry and Gil joined the others at lunch Evie noticed the cast and started cooing at Gil, asking him what happened and if he was alright. Doug had looked up from his book and looked the cast over, and Ben raised a worried eyebrow.

"Someone pushed him in the hall, he has a broken wrist and has to wear the cast for a few weeks" Carlos explained. Evie cooed again, gently petting Gil's injured hand, Gil only smiled at the girl, completely unconcerned with his injury.

"Can I sign it?" Evie asked, smiling at Gil, the blonde nodded happily and Carlos held a blue marker out to the blue-haired girl who signed her name in curly letters before kissing Gil's cast beside her name, leaving a red lip print behind. Harry raised his eyebrow, his mouth twisted into a frown. Doug took the marker after Evie and wrote his name below hers. Ben signed after in black, and Mal signed her name in purple after Ben nudged her arm. Gil smiled as he looked at his cast full of names. Harry fought the urge to smile himself, he had only accepted the offer to go to Auradon for Gil's sake, after all, knowing that Uma would kill him if he let Gil go on his own without protection.  
Harry helped Gil get his lunch, glaring at anyone who gave Gil a dirty look, silently warning them to say or do anything to the blonde haired boy. Gil seemed oblivious, talking to Harry with a carefree smile, though Harry suspected he knew Harry wasn't really listening.

XXX

By the end of the day, Gil's cast had gained another name, Carlos' friend Jane who wrote her name in a pale pink marker before wishing Gil a fast recovery in a quiet voice before she walked away. Gil had smiled at her and waved goodbye before Carlos led him and Harry back to the room the two pirates shared.

"The nurse said I had to be careful not to get the cast wet," Gil told him, trying to wrap the cast in plastic as best he could with one hand. Harry shook his head and stood from where he was sitting at the desk, shoving Gil's hand away and wrapping his hand neatly in the plastic, making sure it wouldn't get wet. Gil smiled at him gratefully before he disappeared into the bathroom to shower.

Gil struggled to wash his hair with one hand, but he eventually managed to get himself clean with one hand wrapped in a cast and plastic. When Gil walked out of the bathroom Harry was laying back on his bed, the one closet to the door, always prepared to fight and protect if it was needed, throwing a ball into the air and catching it again.

Harry stood when he noticed Gil, grabbing the pair of soft threadbare pants he slept in and making his way into the bathroom to take his own shower. Harry let himself relax under the downfall of warm water. He'd been tense the entire day, prepared to fight if anyone messed with Gil. He finally started scrubbing his face when the water began to cool, trying to wash off the eyeliner that he wore, his dark hair sticking to his face and getting in the way.

XXX

Harry had to help Gil get ready the next morning, he tied Gil's boots for him and pulled Gil's long blonde hair back into a ponytail before tying Gil's yellow bandanna around his head. Gil gave him a smile as Harry began dressing. Black pants, shirt, and boots, paired with his red coat before he lined his eyes carefully with his black eyeliner.

"Would you put some on me?" Gil asked, watching as Harry went to cap the eyeliner. Harry looked at him in slight surprise. Gil had tried to put eyeliner on himself once, but had stabbed himself in the eye and had since avoided it. Harry shrugged before sitting beside the other boy and carefully drawing a thin line around each of Gil's eyes. Gil smiled at him when he finished, and followed Harry when he left the room.

Carlos wished them a good morning once they were in the hall, Jay didn't say anything, Harry just ignored both of them, and Gil smiled. As they made their way through the halls, some students went quiet staring at them, some looked away, and some glared. Harry held his head up, a scowl on his face, and Gil in front of him. He knew that people were less likely to mess with him, scared off by his attitude and he used it to his advantage.

Gil kept his head down, eyes on the floor, aware of the feelings of the students around him. He didn't always understand when people were annoyed or mad at him, but the way Harry looked made it obvious that he was waiting for someone to attack them and that made Gil tense as well, ready to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sat with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face, his split lip stung from the fact that his mouth was twisted into a frown, the dried blood on his chin flaking and causing his chin to itch. There was a bruise on his cheek and above his right eyebrow as well as scrapes and bruises on his torso. 

The boy sitting next to him was in much the same state, and he scowled at Harry the best he could with an ice pack held to his cheek. Fairy Godmother was frowning at both of them as they waited for the boy's parents.

After what felt like hours the door opened, and a man an woman entered the office. The woman had the same messy curling brown hair as the boy sitting next to him, and the man had thinning red hair and wide-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. They both frowned at their son who shrunk down slightly in his seat.

"I'm so sorry to call you both here, but Jordan got into a fight with Harry here on the tourney field during P.E." Fairy Godmother told them, folding her hands in front of her on her desk.

"It's no problem Fairy Godmother, what was the fight about?" Jordan's mother asked, her tone polite, but the way her hands curled over her son's shoulders showed how angry she was with her son.

"Well from what Ben told me, another student, Gil who came over from the Isle accidentally hit Jordan when he tried to catch a ball one of his friends had thrown to him. Jordan accused him of doing it on purpose and punched him, Harry tackled him before he could hit Gil again, thus causing the fight" F.G. explained

"Well, whatever punishment you see fit for Jordan we'll agree with. Harry, he's one of the children King Ben brought over from the Isle right?" the woman asked, glancing at Harry, but she didn't look afraid or angry with him like other people did.

"He is" Fairy Godmother confirmed, nodding her head.

"Will he be sent back to the Isle over this incident?" she asked, and Harry just rolled his eyes. She was just like everyone else in Auradon, waiting for Harry or Gil to mess up so they had an excuse to get rid of them. Harry knew the punishment for hitting another student, Fairy Godmother had warned them that harming a fellow student in any way would not be tolerated and that they would be sent back to the Isle. Harry didn't regret what he had done though, and if they were expecting him to apologize they were very much mistaken.

"Yes, I'm afraid so" Fairy Godmother replied, she sounded truly apologetic, looking at Harry with sympathetic eyes.

"Can't you give him one more chance? Jordan is the one who started the fight, I don't think it's right to punish Harry so harshly when he had only been defending his friend" the woman said, and Harry's face lost it's scowl for the first time, surprised that the woman had just defended him after he had attacked her son. Fairy Godmother seemed surprised as well, but she quickly pulled herself back together.

"I made the rules very clear to them. I understand that he was simply trying to protect his friend, but that is not an excuse" Fairy Godmother said. Harry bit back a groan, he wished they would just get it over with and send him back. He had known he was going to be sent back the moment the boy had hit Gil, and he didn't regret it.

"I understand that, and I know that everyone is watching their every move and yours by extension, but you don't expel any other student for one fight, your only doing it now because of where he comes from. King Ben wanted to show everyone that they could learn and be different from their parents, so let him learn" the woman argued.  
Fairy Godmother sat there quietly for a few minutes before she nodded once and trained her eyes back on the people in front of her desk. She looked first to the woman and then to Harry, and nodded again before taking a deep breath and then leaned forward slightly in her chair.

"You're right. They are still new, they are still learning. Harry, I will give you one final chance, but if you get into another fight I won't be so forgiving. If someone hurts you or one of your friends you tell me or another teacher and we will handle it. I don't know how it was on the Isle, but the teachers here will help you" She told him, her voice soft and caring.

"Now, Jordan you and Harry will be serving two hours detention with me for the next week starting tomorrow after classes. I don't want to see either of you back in my office for fighting again, understood?" she asked, Harry didn't say anything but he nodded quickly.

"Yes Fairy Godmother" Jordan agreed, the headmistress smiled at them before shooing them out of her office.

XXX

Harry went to the room he shared with Gil, but Gil wasn't anywhere to be found in the room, so he made his way down the hall to Carlos' and Jay's room. He knocked on the door with the toe of his boot and waited until Carlos opened the door, blinking at Harry in confusion.

"What are you doing here, I thought you'd be on your way back to the Isle" Carlos said.

"Fairy Godmother is giving me another chance. Where's Gil?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"With Evie in her and Mal's room, she decided that he needed new clothes. Honestly, I think she's also doing it to distract him, he was really upset when Ben took you to Fairy Godmothers office" Carlos told him. The dog that was always with Carlos came to the door to sit at Carlos' feet, looking up at Harry. Harry didn't know exactly when the animal had stopped growling at him, but it had.

"Want me to take you to Evie's room?" Carlos asked after several seconds of silence, Harry looked at him before stepping away from the door so Carlos could come out. The white-haired boy led Harry through the halls in silence, the dog following at their heels.

XXX

The door to Evie's room is opened slightly, just enough to let a stream of light shine out onto the hall floor. Carlos pushed the door open fully to reveal Gil standing in the room, his long hair pulled up into a bun and Evie holding up two different shades of yellow to his chest. Gil was the first to spot them and he stared at Harry for a few seconds. Gil moved suddenly, causing Evie to back up quickly, tripping and falling onto one of the beds with a bounce. Gil wrapped Harry in a hug with no warning and clung tightly.

"Harry, I thought you would be gone," Gil said, not seeming to care that Harry didn't hug back or even touch him besides for the one soft pat on his back. Harry wasn't a big fan of physical contact, Gil knew that.

"I got another chance," Harry told him, Gil finally let him go with a beaming smile. Evie waved at Harry from where she was standing, the two squares of fabric held in one fist.

"Evie's making me new clothes, she said that my clothes don't suit me," Gil told him, looking back to Evie with a smile.

"Yellow is a nice color on him, but the wrong shade could wash him out. Some blue would look nice, bring out his pretty eyes, and red might look nice, I'm not sure yet. Harry you should let me take some measurements of you, I can make you some new clothes too" Evie smiled, guiding Gil to stand back in his spot.

"What do you think? Sunflower or Mustard yellow?" She asked, looking to Carlos and Harry, Carlos raised his eyebrows and shook his head, Harry simply stared at her, honestly, he didn't really see the difference between the two.

"I think the Mustard would look better on you," Evie said, nodding her head with finality. She then grabbed a dark red fabric and held it up to Gil before shaking her head. She looked at the fabric, then at Harry. She moved so she was standing next to Harry and held the square up to his face.

"This color would look wonderful on you! With your pale skin and blue eyes, darker colors look really nice on you. After Gil I'm going to take your measurements, I think a nice deep red coat and some new pants would be a good start. You're very handsome on your own, so nothing too flashy of course" Evie told him, smiling eagerly.

"It'll be easier if you just do what she says, she'll make Mal put an immobility spell on you to take measurements if she has to" Carlos told him, Evie just smiled wider and Harry knew from the look on her face that she would do just that if he tried to wiggle out of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Gil was sitting on Evie's bed, quietly watching the blue haired girl as she sewed. Harry was serving his detention, and Evie had offered to keep him company while Harry was gone. Evie had shown him some of the designs she had drawn up for his new outfits. She even agreed to make him an aqua and black bracelet, to represent his two best friends.

Evie was currently sewing a shirt for Gil, a short-sleeved shirt in the mustard yellow she said would suit him. It was a simple tee-shirt with a v neck, but Gil really didn't like stuff that made him stand out too much, he liked to blend in. 

Gil liked Evie, she hadn't hesitated to be his friend, despite the sword fight the Vk's and the crew of 'The lost Revenge' had gotten into on the Isle. He knew that Mal didn't trust them, or really like them, but he could understand that they had captured her boyfriend and threatened to throw him overboard with the sharks after all.

Evie also never got annoyed with him when he didn't understand something, or when he messed up and said something he shouldn't. She simply smiled at him and gently explained, even Harry and Uma weren't always patient with him. Uma would get angry at him sometimes and make Harry drag him out to sit on the docks until she calmed down. The longest she ever banished Gil was an hour though, so it wasn't bad.

Gil was gently looking through Evie's sketchbook, looking over the simple or elegant designs she came up with. Some were clearly designed for her, the model was faceless but with wavy blue hair, others were designed with her friends in mind. Red, white and black, or blue with red and yellow, or black and purple. He came across a few pages with drawings of heads wearing bow ties, all in different colors. The name 'Doug' written neatly at the top, some of the heads were crossed out in red ink, other had green check marks by them.

"Did you make any of these?" Gil asked, showing Evie one of the pages with the heads when she looked up to see what he meant.

"I did, any with a check mark was made, the ones with the crosses were designs I didn't think would suit him. His favorite was the blue and yellow striped one" Evie replied with a smile.

"I like the dark blue one, it matches you," Gil told her, pointing to a dark blue bow tie that had a scrap of soft fabric next to it. It wasn't crossed out and it didn't have a check mark beside it.

"I don't know if he'd like it though," Evie said, looking back to her sewing.

"I think he would, Harry said he's obviously in love with you. I think he'd be happy to have something that reminds him of you" Gil told her, one hand reaching up to touch the thin leather cord hanging around his neck. The necklace with a simple bullhead pendent had been a gift from his mother. The only gift she had ever given him, gifts were not something that was given on the Isle. 

"Maybe I'll make it for him then," Evie said, smiling at him, Gil smiled back before he went back to looking through Evie's sketchbook.

XXX

Doug joined them an hour later, dressed in his band uniform, his hat held in the crook of one arm, he smiled at Evie brightly.

"Doug! How was practice?" Evie asked, standing up to give the boy a quick kiss on the cheek, Doug's smile got even wider.

"It was fine" Doug replied, he smiled at Gil in greeting before returning his attention to his girlfriend.

"Want to cram in some more studying before tomorrows test?" he asked.

"Of course. I promised to keep Gil company while Harry's in detention, but we could do about an hour and a half before dinner?" Evie replied, looking up at Doug.

"Perfect, I'm going to go get changed," Doug said with one last smile to Evie before he left the room.

XXX

Doug returned not long later, hair still slightly damp from a shower and dressed in a pair of tan colored pants and a pale yellow shirt, the blue and yellow bow tie around his throat. Doug smiled at Gil before he started picking up the scraps of cloth Evie had strewn about her work surface, the pieces that were too small to make into an article of clothing itself were gathered together and placed into a separate drawer, while the bigger scrapes were put into their own drawer. Doug even put the roll of fabric back where it had come from, before dusting the little clippings of fabric and thread into the trash.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to clean up while I'm sewing? I would have cleaned it up when I was done" Evie asked, looking up at Doug.

"I know, but I like helping you" Doug replied with a smile, Evie smiled back, she had much the same look Doug had when looking at her. Gil smiled, happy to see that his friends were happy.

XXX

An hour later Harry pushed the door open fully, smiling slightly at Gil when the blonde gave him a large smile. Harry was already bored with detention and it was only the first day, but he supposed it was better than being sent back to the Isle.

Evie smiled at him in greeting from her spot at the sewing machine, and Doug gave him a small wave before he returned to the textbook he was reading. Gil stood up and followed Harry out of the room, telling him about the designs he had seen in Evie's sketchbook.

Harry yawned as he sat on his bed, reclining against the headboard, Gil sat down on the edge asking Harry how detention had been and listening quietly as Harry answered him. Gil was happy that Harry hadn't been sent back to Island, the dark-haired boy was one of the few people who had cared about him on the Isle and Gil didn't want to lose him.


	6. Chapter 6

Evie smiled as she held up the dark red coat she had designed for Harry, the four golden buttons in the front shined under the light in the room, the back was cinched slightly to give the dark haired boy a dramatic figure. The golden detailing on the sleeves had taken her hours to get just right, but the time was well worth it. And the black leather belt that went around the waist seemed to pull together the look. The inside was a silky red fabric with a swirling design that Evie had just thought would suit the garment. She had based the design off of a picture she had found in her history book of Captain Hook and pictures of pirate fashion she found on the internet. 

The two pockets on the coat had the same detailing as the sleeves, only in a silver thread as opposed to gold, it gave the coat a pop of interest and looked wonderful in her opinion. Gold suited Harry wonderfully, but she had thought that the little bit of silver would help to bring out the blue of Harry's eyes.

Evie put the coat on the dress form, she didn't want to fold it, she wanted Harry to see the full effect of the coat and folding it wouldn't let him do that. She straightened the coat slightly before turning to fold the rest of the new clothes she had made for Harry and Gil. She had promised Harry that she would only make him a new coat, shirt, and pants, but she had made him three new shirts and two pairs of pants so he would have some choice.

Gil, she hadn't made any such promises too, and thus the blonde ended up with nearly a whole new wardrobe. The weather was getting colder, and she noticed that Gil didn't have any shirts that would keep him warm, he had two long sleeve shirts but both were thin and wouldn't help in any way to fight the chill. So Evie had made him a soft pale blue sweater with the logo of the pirate crew on the back, a black sweater with a hood, and a few pairs of heavier long sleeve shirts. She made him a couple of vests as well, a plain black one with silver buttons for decoration, a dark brown one that would look nice with his blonde hair, and a simple leather one in a medium brown. The pants weren't anything special, three pairs of regular blue denim jeans and a pair of black jeans with slight distressing to look worn.

Evie smiled as she folded the last of Gil's new shirts, she loved making stuff for her friends, even on the Isle when she didn't have access to all of the beautiful fabrics she did in Auradon she had made them clothes that would look nice on them but would also be functional. Heavy fabrics were always best on the Isle, they were sturdier and thus lasted longer, as well as being able to fight off some of the chill caused by the constant gray gloom around the Isle, and they were harder to tear or penetrate which meant you didn't have to worry so much about getting hurt in fights. Here in Auradon, there was little need for that but you could take the kids from the Isle, but you could never fully take the Isle from the kids. The things they had learned on the Isle were still ingrained in them and always would be. Jay would still look at stuff and calculate it's worth, Mal still memorized all the exits in any place in case she needed to run, Carlos still felt the need to clean any mess almost as soon as it was made. The Isle would always be apart of them, and Evie had learned that she couldn't run from that fact. 

Evie shook her head, clearing it of thoughts of the Isle and set the shirt she had folded on the top of the pile of clothes for Gil. Doug had said he would come by after practice to help her deliver the clothes to the two boys, and he would be here any minute. Evie fixed her hair in the mirror and quickly touched up her soft pink lip gloss. She nodded to herself once she was sure that her makeup wasn't smudged. A knock sounded on the door and Evie smiled knowing that it was Doug, and she nearly bounced towards the door.

Evie greeted the boy with a hug and a kiss to his cheek before she pulled back smiling at him happily, Doug smiled back at her. Evie loved when Doug smiled at her, it always reminded her that he cared about her, not her looks or what she could do for him.

"Are we ready to deliver the clothes to Gil and Harry?" Doug asked Evie nodded as she moved to the side and opened the door wider to let Doug in. Evie handed Doug the pile meant for Gil before she grabbed the one for Harry, carrying it in one arm so that she was able to push the dummy with Harry's coat.

XXX

Gil was the one that opened the door, a wide smile on his face when he saw them. The blonde greeted them happily as he shut the door behind them. Harry was leaning back against the headboard of one of the beds, looking unhappy to see them, but that was his usual expression so Evie ignored it.

Evie sat the pile she was carrying down on the desk, situating the dummy on the side of the desk as well before she took the pile of clothes from Doug, placing them on the desk as well. Harry had stood from his spot on the bed, his attention seemed to be on the coat she had made for him, so she removed it from the dummy and held it up for the dark-haired boy to see it better.

"I took some inspiration from a picture of your father, I thought you might like it to look more traditional with a modern twist," Evie told him, letting the boy take the coat from her. Harry ran one hand over the fabric before he put it on, looking at himself in the mirror with a grin.

"You look like a pirate captain," Gil said with a smile, Harry's eyes flashed when he looked at the blonde, but it didn't look like anger, more like happiness or amusement.

"You look wonderful Harry" Evie agreed with her own smile, she held out the other clothes she had made for him and shooed him into the bathroom to try them on.  
Harry came out in the new pair of black jeans she had made for him, they hugged his hips and legs perfectly, and paired with the red sleeveless shirt with the large skull design made suited him well. The next outfit consisted of the same pants, but with the white shirt with billowy sleeves with a small line of black buttons at the top. The last outfit was the simple pair of black leather pants and a long sleeved black hooded shirt. The outfits were simple, but with a dramatic effect that fit Harry perfectly.

After Harry is finished and has changed back into the clothes he'd been wearing when Evie had arrived, the blue haired girl handed Gil the pile of clothes she had made for him with a smile. Gil didn't need to shooed into the bathroom to try the clothes on, excited to be given new clothes he ran into the bathroom.

The clothes she'd made for Gil were simple, without even the dramatic effect she had made for Harry but the designs fit the blonde. The colors all suit him, the clothes were made to enhance his natural good looks and they did just that.

Gil thanked her once he had tried on all of the new clothes, and Evie smiled at him, happy that he had liked his new outfits. She hugged Gil before her and Doug left, the brown-haired boy grabbing the clothing form on their way out. Evie grabbed Doug's hand and lead him away, happy that the day had gone so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone who has been reading and enjoying this story, I'm so glad to see that you're enjoying my story. I'm so happy with all the positive feedback, especially since this is my first story in this fandom and I wasn't sure if people would like it when I started this. 
> 
> I'm writing this note to first thank you all, and second to let you all know that this story will be coming to an end soon. I'm currently writing chapter 8 and I think I'll end this around chapter 10 or so. I hope to write more stories for this fandom though, and I hope that if/when I do that you will all enjoy it as much as you have this story.


	7. Chapter 7

The barrier was down and all of the villains that had been trapped on the Isle were coming to Auradon, coming for revenge. There hadn't even been much of a warning, the magic dome around the Isle flickered before failing for a minute. The people of Auradon were confused and afraid, all of them looking to Ben and Fairy Godmother for answers they didn't have.

The students of Auradon prep were ordered to stay on school grounds, Fairy Godmother put spells around the grounds to keep the students safe just in case, but other than that the school day continued as normal.

Then two hours after the flicker, the dome fell again, Fairy Godmother felt the barrier fall, she always felt when her spells ended. She looked to Ben, completely at a loss, she had tried to strengthen the barrier after it had failed the first time but he spells had failed. Ben looked towards the Isle, he didn't have any idea what to do either.

Mal rushed into his office not long after, ignoring the fact that the room was filled with the leaders of the Auradon kingdoms as well as several higher-ups in the military. Mal's eyes looked wild, and Ben could see the terror hidden within their depths.

"They're coming, every villain on that Island is coming here," Mal said, her voice was soft, but Ben could hear the shakiness in her breath.

"I know" Ben replied, grabbing one of the purple haired girls hand in an attempt to offer some comfort.

"We have to stop them" Mal told him, she breathed deeply and her eyes hardened, it was like a switch being flipped, she was no longer Lady Mal, she was Mal, the girl from the Isle, the daughter of Maleficent, the girl who had been forced to fight for everything her entire life.

The remaining classes were canceled, and the students were ordered to stay in their rooms until told otherwise. The school was the safest place for them, the wards around the grounds would act as the first line of defense, but if those failed Ben had also ordered the guards to protect the students.

Mal refused to stay behind, she knew that it was Ben's duty to be out there and she insisted on being by his side. Her spellbook was returned to her, and she made sure that Evie's mirror was returned to the girl, just in case.

Many of the students went to their friend's dorms, comforting each other and trying to ignore what was happening as much as they could. Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Doug locked themselves in the dorm Mal and Evie shared. They had tried to find Harry and Gil but had been unable to before the guards ordered them to go to their dorms.

XXX

Evie gripped her mirror, Jay was tense and ready to attack if the need arose, Carlos gripped a bat tightly, Dude growled every so often, aware of the tension in those around him but unsure what was wrong.

Carlos flinched, and Evie jumped slightly when the doorknob rattled before someone began pounding on the door. Evie turned her mirror to face the door, ready to cast a spell on whoever was at the door if the got though. They relaxed slightly when they realized that it was Harry yelling at them to open the door. Jay opened the door, Carlos raised the bat, ready to swing if the need arose. Harry rushed inside, his hook held tightly in his hand and a wild desperate look in his eyes.

"They have Gil," he said, voice shaky and worried.

"It's okay, we'll get him back" Evie promised, she didn't need to ask who had Gil, it had never been a secret that Gaston disliked his youngest son, and she knew the man had been furious with Gil for coming to Auradon.

"I tried to go after them, but the guards wouldn't let me through," Harry told her.

"They were ordered to keep the students within school grounds, their not going to let us just leave. We're going to need a distraction" Evie said, looking at Jay and Carlos. Jay cracked his knuckles and Carlos simply nodded in agreement.

The five of them snuck through the halls, avoiding the guards that patrolled the school and the grounds, they made it outside but were stopped by a guard walking by. Evie pressed her back against the stone wall, the others following her lead.

"We'll have to do it now if he catches us we won't get another chance. With my mirror we can find make our way through the woods" Evie said in a whisper.

"Good luck" Carlos whispered before he and Jay ran out from their hiding spot and into the guard's path. Evie and Harry rushed for the barrier that surrounded the school, only to be stopped by Doug grabbing Evie's arm.

"I'm going with you," Doug told them.

"It's too dangerous" Evie argued.

"Which is exactly why I'm not going to just let you go on your own" he agreed.

"I grew up on the Isle, I know how they think" the blue haired girl said.

"If something happened to you while I stayed back I'd never forgive myself, I'm coming too. I'm following you one way or another" Doug said, the tone of his voice leaving no argument. Evie sighed before nodding, holding the boy's hand as they ran through the barrier.

"Mirror mirror, Gil's in trouble, lead us to where he is on the double" Evie said, the mirror showed a map with lines marking the quickest route for them to follow.  
As the three of them ran through the woods Harry silently told Gil to hold on, gripping his hook tightly


	8. Chapter 8

Evie was the one that saw them first, Gil was on the ground, his hands and feet bound with rope and a gag in his mouth, and even from further away Evie could see the marks that were already forming into bruises and cuts and scrapes. Gaston was sitting in a chair, a smile on his face, his once black hair had streaks of gray, and there were wrinkles around his eyes, but the man had not changed much.

The Gaston twins were standing close to their father, both grinning. Lafoe and his son were there as well, all of them focused on Gaston.

"Maybe we should have brought Jay and Carlos" Doug whispered, his eyes flicking to look at each person that surrounded Gaston. 

"We wouldn't have been able to sneak past the guard without them causing a distraction" Evie replied "We'll be fine"

Harry growled when one of the Gaston twins shoved Gil over with a laugh, Evie placed a hand on one of his shoulders to stop the dark-haired boy from running forward.

"We need a plan, if we alert them to the fact that we're here they'll all came at us and we won't stand a chance," Evie told him logically, Harry glared and his grip on his hook tightened slightly but he remained where he was.

"The twins will probably attack together, I can handle them on my own, their big but they're dumber than a sack of rocks. Lafou and his son are slow and bad at fighting, Doug can defeat them easily on his own. And Evie, your quick, just keep Gaston busy and I'll help you once I deal with the twins" Harry said, Evie nodded and kissed Doug's cheek before she and Harry ran forward.

Just as Harry had predicted, the twins rushed at them together, Evie dodged them easily, Doug watched from behind the trees where the three of them had hidden until Harry had the two other boys distracted. With a deep breath, Doug ran forward, Lafou and his son turned away from Gaston and Evie, rushing at Doug.

Doug had never been very good at anything physical, there was a reason he had joined the band instead of Tourney or any of the other sports teams. Lafou was short and stout, his son while being slightly taller then his father was built much the same. Doug managed to avoid them, Lafou's son managed to land a punch once, but it hadn't been very strong.

XXX

The plan did not go quite how Harry had expected, Gaston managed to shove Evie aside, she landed on her side with a small noise of pain but she pushed herself too her knees quickly, ready to stand back up and fight. Gaston gripped Gil's blonde hair, thick fingers twisting the strands painfully and wrenching the boys head back, causing him to gasp sharply through the gag.

"Move and I'll kill him," the man said, his voice hard and cold, a silver blade glinted in his hand as a warning. Harry growled, blue eyes cold but he didn't move any more than his hand clenching tighter around his hook. Evie froze on her knees, looking at Gil in worried horror.

Gil for his part just looked resigned, he didn't seem afraid or upset, instead, he just stared at Harry, an apologetic look in his eyes. Doug hadn't thought Gaston would actually be willing to kill his son.

Nobody in Auradon had ever thought that even the villains could hate their children, positive that they would love their children, but Doug wasn't sure that was right anymore. Gaston didn't look like it was an empty threat, the man looked serious and Doug had never felt so wrong in his life. He looked at Evie and wondered what other things he had been wrong about when it came to the Isle.

The twins shoved Harry down, forcing the dark haired boy onto his knees and wrestling the hook out of his hand, he fought them until Gaston pressed the blade against Gil's throat, then went still, allowing the two older boys to take his hook.

"I'm not surprised you came running after Gil, your father always said you were too soft on him," Gaston said, throwing Harry's hook away when one of the twins handed it to him. "Hook is going to be furious when he finds out that his brat chose Auradon over the Isle, he kept saying you weren't a deserter, but everyone knew you were" Gaston grinned "I'll tie you up and let him deal with you" 

"We haven't done anything, just let Gil go and we'll leave" Evie pleaded, Gaston only laughed. Evie gripped her mirror, trying to hide the object as she waited for an opening, she couldn't risk taking a shot at the man or anyone else, Gaston would hurt Gil, or worse.

Gil gasped slightly, his eyes closing when Gaston pressed the blade harder against his neck, he felt the skin break open, Gil swallowed, but he didn't move or fight. There wasn't any point, he couldn't win against his father, especially while he was tied up. He looked at Harry again, wishing that he could say something to him, apologize, thank him for coming to Auradon, anything, just so he didn't have to focus on the blade at his throat.

Harry growled when he noticed the little bead of blood that slid down Gil's throat from under the blade, and threw his head back as hard as he could into the abdomen into the Gaston twin that was holding him, knocking the air out of his lungs. Gaston was distracted for a brief second, and Harry used it to his advantage, running towards him before jumping into the air and using the surprise to knock the older man off his feet. 

Evie reacted quickly, standing and rushing at the twins who were going after Harry to help their father, she may not have been as adapt at fighting as Jay, but growing up on the Isle, you had to learn how to fight in order to survive. 

Doug managed to sneak around the commotion and quickly untie Gil, the blonde clenched and unclenched his hands for a few brief seconds to return some of the feeling to them before standing, he grabbed Harry's hook before running towards where the son of Hook was grappling with his father.

Gaston had lost a lot of his strength due to his age and the years spent on the Isle, so between Gil and Harry it wasn't hard to defeat the man, and Gil held the tip of Harry's hook to his throat to prevent him from moving as Harry tied the ropes that had previously held Gil around his wrists and ankles. 

Once Gaston was taken care of, Gil handed Harry back his hook and grabbed one of the metal pipes his brothers had been carrying earlier in the day and rushed forward to help Evie with the twins.

With Gil and Evie working together the twins were easy enough to take down, and Harry handled Lafou and his son easily, tying the two together with some more rope, Gaston Jr was unconscious and Evie tied Gaston the thirds hands behind his back using Gil's bandanna.

Harry grabbed Gil once the boy stood and kissed him, their teeth clacked together due to Gil being surprised but Harry didn't care, simply relieved that the boy was safe. Gil kissed back quickly, it wasn't unusual for Harry to suddenly kiss him after a fight, especially if he had been worried about Gil's safety.

"Did you not know?" Evie asked Doug as the two boys pulled away from each other, Harry glared at the boy who looked surprised, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, daring him to say anything about him and Gil, he wasn't sure how their type of relationship was viewed in Auradon, on the Isle nobody cared who you liked.

"No" Doug replied, the blue haired girl shook her head.

"You can be so Dopey sometimes" she teased, smiling at him softly, Doug smiled back allowing her to grab his hand and lead him away, calling at Harry and Gil to follow them over her shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

When they made it back to the school, Fairy Godmother was standing there, hands on her hips and a frown on her face. Jay and Carlos gave them sheepish looks from where they stood to the side.

"Students were ordered to remain in their dorms," Fairy Godmother said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Gil was in trouble, we had to help him," Evie told her, the woman looked Gil over, noting the bruises, the cuts, and scrapes, and the mark on his neck, her eyes turned soft and concerned and shook her head, her arms falling to her sides.

"You still should have gone to a guard for help" she retorted. Harry rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to trust Gil's safety to the people of Auradon, he didn't trust them to care about a kid from the Isle.

"We weren't sure if they could help," Evie said.

"Next time you need help, go to an adult. Now, all of you back to your dorms, hopefully, everything will be taken care of soon" Fairy Godmother said, shooing them back into the school, Evie stopped for a few seconds to tell the woman where Gaston and his group were, who simply nodded.

XXX

"Are you alright Gil?" Carlos asked as the group entered the room Evie and Mal shared.

"I'm fine" Gil replied, smiling at the white haired teen. Harry forced Gil to sit in the chair that Evie pulled out from her sewing table, and Doug handed the dark haired boy the first aid kit that Evie kept under the bathroom sink.

Harry dabbed a disinfectant wipe against the deepest part of the cut on Gil's neck, gently wiping the dried blood from the tan skin. It would probably leave a small scar, but Harry knew that it could have been worse. He placed a bandage over it before moving on to Gil's other injuries.

"I'm alright," Gil told him, running his fingers through the other teens dark hair, Harry shook his head, he had been terrified that he would lose Gil, and right now his emotions were still running high. 

XXX

The sun was beginning to rise, basking the room in orange light and painting the sky in beautiful shades of blues and pinks. Evie, Doug, and Jay were the only ones still awake, Evie couldn't sleep due to her worry, Doug had been unable to sleep, and Jay felt like he had to protect everyone.

Carlos was curled up on Mal's bed with Dude, the dog making soft sounds in its sleep, and Carlos' fingers gently buried in the soft brown fur. Gil and Harry were sleeping in Evie's bed, Gil wrapped around Harry tightly. 

A knock sounded on the door, followed by Mal's voice, Evie stood and opened the door, allowing the purple haired girl into the room with a smile.

"Everything is alright now, everyone from the Isle has been caught, they're being detained for right now. I'm going to help Fairy Godmother erect the barrier, hopefully, with both of our magic, it won't fail again. Once that's done everyone will be returned to the Isle" Mal told them, Evie sighed in relief.

"Are you and Ben alright?" Evie asked, looking her best friend over for signs of injury.

"We're both fine. The worst that happened is property damage" Mal told her, leaning her hip against Evie's sewing table. "I heard about what happened with Gaston, everything alright?" the fairy asked, her eyes looking to Gil quickly before focusing back on Evie.

"It's fine, scrapes and bruises mostly, a superficial wound to his neck but it could have been worse" Evie explained, Mal nodded.

"I have to go for right now, I'll be back as soon as I can" the daughter of Maleficent said as she made her way back towards the door. With a final wave to her friends, Mal left, the villains that escaped were on their way back to the Isle, and hopefully, with both her and Fairy Godmother's magic the barrier would be stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short chapter, but the next one is longer and more interesting. So there will be maybe two more chapters before I finish this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Ben watched as Mal and Fairy Godmother worked together to re-erect the barrier around the Isle, the villains that had escaped would be returned to the island once the barrier was up, and hopefully it wouldn't fall again.

Fairy Godmother still had no idea how the barrier had failed, the spell was meant to last until the counterspell was cast, and since her wand had still been in the museum when it fell, there was no chance of it being cast.

She knew that the people of Auradon wanted answers, but she had none to give, so he had simply promised that they were doing everything they could to try and prevent the barrier collapsing for a second time.

Mal's eyes faded from green back to their usual color as the two fairies finished, the purple haired girl swayed and collapsed against Ben when he wrapped his arms around her. She looked worn out and drained, he held her tighter as a result.

"She's used up too much magic, she's still learning how to use her power and creating a barrier is not easy. A little rest though and she'll be just fine" Fairy Godmother explained, looking at Mal apologetically.

"I'll take her back to her dorm so she can get some sleep," Ben said, when he went to walk away though Mal stopped him, she was looking off into the distance like she was waiting for something.

"I didn't come to fight," a voice said as Mal's eyes flashed green, Uma stepped into view her hands held up in surrender.

"Then what did you come for?" Mal practically growled, she stood as straight as she could on unsteady legs.

"I just want to see Harry and Gil" Uma replied, looking completely unfazed at the guards that surrounded them, ready to protect the three if need be. Mal looked unconvinced, her body posed as though to attack.

"Mal, she had her chance to attack if she wanted to. We'll keep an eye on her, if she attacks then we'll handle it" Ben said, his hand was placed on the small of her back, trying to keep her steady.

"Fine. But I'm going to be in the room" Mal retorted, glaring at Uma, daring the daughter of Ursula to argue, Uma said nothing.

XXX

Uma sat in a chair in Ben's office, her legs crossed, Mal was seated in the chair behind the desk, watching the dark skinned girls every move. Ben had pushed the daughter of Maleficent into the chair before he left the office, waiting in the hall for Harry and Gil.

Uma could tell that the purple haired girl was exhausted, but trying her best to hide it in front of her enemy. It wouldn't be hard to overpower her in her current state, but 

Uma had been telling the truth when she said she didn't come to fight. She knew that even if she was able to win against Mal that there were guards outside the door.  
The door opened and Harry and Gil stepped in, they both froze when Uma stood from her chair, Ben followed behind them and closed the door. Uma looked the two over, noting the bruises and other injuries that littered Gil's body. Harry didn't have any noticeable injuries, but from the way, he was standing she knew that his side was hurt. It didn't seem serious, but she hoped that he'd get it treated if it was instead of ignoring it like he usually did.

Gil was the first to move, he ran forward and wrapped his arms around her with a large smile on his face, Uma hugged him in return. The yellow shirt he wore was soft to the touch and devoid of the damage that came from living on the Isle. She smiled slightly, if he had new clothes then it meant he was being taken care of, and that was all she wanted.

Gil pulled away from her, the smile still on his face, Harry was dressed in a pair of black leather pants, a black shirt and a red coat, his hat on his head and blue eyes lined in black, she was glad to see that he hadn't changed.

"Are you staying here?" Gil asked, pulling Uma out of her thoughts, his face lit up at the possibility and Uma felt her heart clench a little bit.

"I have to go back to the Isle, I just wanted to see you two first" Uma explained, hating the way Gil's face fell.

"Then we're going with you," Gil said, smiling again, looking like he had figured everything out.

"You can't, Gil you wouldn't be safe" Uma told him, Gil shook his head.

"I don't care, I want to go with you" Gil argued.

"No!" Uma snapped, Gil jumped slightly "I want you to be safe Gil, your father has a lot of influence on the Isle, and even me and Harry wouldn't be able to guard you the whole time" she continued in a softer voice. Gil deflated a little bit and hugged her again, Uma returned it.

"Captain," Harry said, speaking for the first time, Uma pulled away from the hug and looked Harry in the eye.

"You look after him, that's an order," Uma told him, Harry nodded and Uma smiled at him stepping toward him and hugging him quickly, Harry returned it for a few seconds before they both pulled away.

"I'll miss you," Gil told her, Uma gave him a small smile and grabbed one of his hands in her own.

"I'll miss you too," she told him, placing a shell in his palm and curling his fingers over it, she placed a kiss on his cheek before pulling away from him. Uma held another shell out to Harry, the dark-haired boy took it, allowing Uma to kiss his cheek as well.

"Don't let them turn you into goody two shoe princes or I'll make you both walk the plank next time I see you," Uma told them with a grin as she opened the door, letting the guards lead her away. She fought back the tears that stung her eyes, knowing that she would probably never see her two best friends again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Uma makes an appearance, I hope it was a good one.
> 
> So there is only going to be one or two more chapters, thank you, everyone, for reading and all of the wonderful feedback.


	11. Chapter 11

After the fall of the barrier surrounding the Isle, and all of its inhabitants invading, the people of Auradon were afraid. Ben didn't have an explanation for the barrier falling, and that scared them even more. The people of Auradon blamed the newest group of children brought over from the Isle, which included Harry and Gil, and started demanding that they be sent back.

Ben tried to argue on behalf of the children from the Isle, but it was not helping, instead, he was accused of caring more about them then his people. Ben was young, and he had not been king long, he had not had the time to gain the trust and respect that his father had.

The students of Auradon became even crueler and cold to the students from the Isle, following their parent's example of fear and hatred. Fairy Godmother had been forced to separate the two halves, teaching the students from the Isle herself.

XXX

Harry became even more protective of Gil, the dark-haired boy constantly had a hand on the blonde or an arm around his shoulders, pulling the blonde as close against him as possible, so that people were not able to lash out at Gil. The students were still afraid of Harry, and he knew that as long as Gil was as close as he could be to Harry that they were less likely to try to hurt the blonde. 

Harry worried about being sent back to Isle, he could take care of himself, people would try to fight him, he knew, seeing him as weak and a traitor. But eventually, when he had beat the ones brave enough to actually try something, he'd go back to being feared. And he could always claim that him going to Auradon had been an attempt to gain their trust in order to take over.

No, he wasn't worried about himself, but about Gil, Gaston had his loyal followers that did anything he said, they wouldn't hesitate to hurt Gil if Gaston told them to, and Harry couldn't protect him twenty-four seven.

Gaston had never made his feelings about Gil a secret, nothing the blonde did was ever good enough for the man, and yet Gil had spent his entire life trying to please his father. Harry knew that if they were sent back that the blonde wouldn't live long.

XXX

It was for that reason that Harry made his way to Ben's office early in the evening one night, Evie was helping the blonde with his homework and so Harry had taken the chance to go speak to the young king. He hoped that Ben would be able to help Gil, even if the rest of them were sent back.

Harry rapped his knuckles against the wood of the door if he was going to ask the other teen for a favor he figured it was best to be polite. He curled his hands into fists, trying to fight off the nervous energy that surged through his body.

"Come in" Ben's disembodied voice called from within the room, Harry pushed the door open and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. Ben was sitting behind the desk shuffling through a stack of paper that sat in front of him.

"Harry? Is everything okay?" Ben asked, glancing up at the dark haired teen.

"I wanted to ask you a favor" Harry replied, looking at the floor, asking for a favor went against everything he was taught on the Isle, you didn't ask for things on the Island if you wanted something you took it. But this was for Gil, and for him, Harry would do anything.

"What kind of favor?" the king asked, he put his papers down and gave the former pirate his full attention.

"If we're sent back to the Isle, you have to find some way to keep Gil in Auradon," Harry said, raising his head to look at Ben.

"I'm trying to keep you all in Auradon" Ben retorted.

"If we're sent back Gaston will kill him, he can't go back to the Island. I can't keep him safe" Harry said, his voice hard, trying to make Ben understand.

"Alright, I'll do everything I can to keep him in Auradon" Ben promised, Harry nodded before leaving the room. 

Harry managed to get back to the room he shared with Gil before the blonde, he reclined back on the bed he had claimed for himself, pretending as if he had never left the room. He had done everything he could, for the time being, he only hoped that it would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update this story, I ended up getting stuck on this chapter for a little while, but I finally managed to finish it. And good news, I have chapter 12 finished as well so that will be posted tomorrow. 
> 
> Chapter 12 will bring this story to an end, so I just want to thank you all for your continued support of this story, it means so much to me.


	12. Chapter 12

The people of Auradon had gotten their wish, the new group of children were being sent back to the Isle. Ben had tried to fight it, but in the end, he had to stand down, he had promised them that he would bring them back, he just needed to convince everyone that they were not a threat.

Some had been upset at the news, had clung to the hope that Ben would find a way to keep them there, But others like Harry had known that it was inevitable. The young king had kept his promise though, he had managed to find a way to keep Gil in Auradon. He had convinced the people of Auradon to allow one of the children to stay, that one child did not pose a danger. To give them a chance, a smaller group would be easier to convince to turn away from their parent's teachings. 

Fairy Godmother knew the truth for Gil staying, Ben had gone to her, hoping the fairy could help find a way for the blonde to stay, and he had told her what Harry had told him.

XXX

"I'm not staying here without you" Gil argued, his hands gripping Harry's bag so tight his knuckles were white in an attempt to stop the dark haired teen from packing.

"Yes, you are," Harry told him, pulling his bag free from the blonde's grip.

"No! I'm apart of Uma's crew too, if you're being sent back then I'm going with you" Gil said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm going to have enough trouble fighting off the idiots that think I'm a traitor, I don't have time to look after you. You'll just be in the way, we don't need you causing us trouble" Harry told him.

"I can take care of myself" Gil argued.

"The captain and I were always keeping you safe, you're useless" Gil looked as though Harry had physically struck him, and Harry hated it, he wanted nothing more than to take the words back, but he had to make Gil stay, had to keep him safe.

Gil opened his mouth before closing it and turned away from Harry, tears shining in his blue eyes as he left the room without saying another word. Harry sighed and finished packing, regret filling his stomach, but he knew that it was in Gil's best interest to remain in Auradon.

XXX

Gil wasn't there when the group of teenagers from the Isle was loaded into the limo and sent back, Harry hadn't expected him to be there, but a part of him had hoped. Mal and the other Vk's had been, watching silently as the limo drove away.

Uma was there, waiting when the limo arrived, she didn't say a word when Harry stepped out of the limo but her eyes met his briefly. She watched as the rest of the children exited the limo and gathered their bags. 

Harry silently followed his captain as she left, followed her to the docks and then to The Lost Revenge, followed her into her quarters on the ship and silently sat in the chair she gestured to as she took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"I told him he was useless," Harry said quietly, staring down at the black jeans he wore, the pair Evie had made for him. Uma didn't say anything, only nodded, letting Harry tell her what happened on his own time.

"He wanted to come with me, I had to make him stay. I couldn't think of another way" Harry finished a minute later. Gaston had always told Gil he was useless, it was one of the few words that upset Gil. Gil was such a happy person, it didn't bother him when people called him stupid, but he hated being called useless.

"He's safe, that's what's important," Uma said, Harry would torture himself over what he had said to Gil for months, but she also knew that nothing she said would stop that.

XXX

Harry glared at the two men that were sneering at him, he had been back on the Isle for two days and he had already been attacked three times, though it seemed that it may be a fourth time soon. He knew what people were saying about him, the whispers weren't all that quiet, they called him a traitor, weak.

He had returned to his position as Uma's first mate on The Lost Revenge, the crew had easily accepted Uma's explanation that he and Gil had been following her orders when they accepted the invitation to Auradon. 

Unfortunately, not everyone on the Isle was so easily convinced, he had managed to convince his father that he had gone to Auradon in a plot to take over. The man had been very pleased that his son wasn't a traitor. Harry knew that no one on the Isle would understand the real reason that he had gone to Auradon. 

Love was not something that was encouraged on the Isle, it was a weakness, caring for anyone was a weakness. His father had always said he was too close to Gil, that he cared too much for the blonde. 

XXX

Harry stared out at the horizon, you could just make out the shores Auradon in the distance, he sighed and turned away, his breath swirling in front of his face. It had been two weeks since he had returned to the Isle. 

"Maybe you can swim there, I did it, it's not actually that hard" Uma said, coming to stand beside him, her arms resting on the railing of the ship.

"You're the daughter of Ursula, besides you jumped through before the barrier closed" Harry retorted.

"I miss him too, but he's safe," she told him, one of her hands squeezing his own.

"I told him he was useless, I know how much he hates being called that and I used it against him" Harry replied, looking back towards Auradon.

"I know how much Gil means to you, but would you rather that he's safe in Auradon, or here on the Island with you, where Gaston could hurt him?" Uma asked, turning to face him fully.

"I want him safe" Harry replied, and Uma nodded.

"You did what you had to do. And you know what Gil's like, he never stays mad long, especially when it comes to you, I guarantee you that he's already forgiven you and misses you as much as you miss him" Uma assured him.

"That doesn't matter if I'm stuck on this Island" Harry pointed out.

"Ben said he was going to try to bring everyone back over," Uma said, Harry shook his head at turned away, going to his own quarters, leaving his captain alone on the deck of her ship.

XXX

Three months after being sent back to the Isle, Ben had finally managed to keep his promise, to bring the children that had been sent back to Isle back to Auradon. Harry had never thought that the king would actually manage it.

When the day came though, Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to Auradon, he was Uma's first mate again, he was feared, it was back to the way things were before he had gone to Auradon. Except for the fact that Gil wasn't there, Harry felt the blondes absence almost as a physical ache at times, and he wanted nothing more than to be with him again.

But Harry had used the word he knew would upset Gil the most against him, had purposefully hurt the other boy. He couldn't help but wonder if Gil would never forgive him for what he had done, he would deserve it.

Uma cornered him in his quarters an hour before the limo was meant to come get them, as always she had known what he was thinking. Her features were twisted into an unhappy frown, and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you a complete idiot?!" Uma asked, her foot tapping against the wooden floor, Harry just looked at his captain and remained silent. 

"Gil is in Auradon, alone, and when you get the chance to go back you just decide not to" Uma continued in a growl.

"I called him useless" Harry reminded her, Uma made a frustrated groan and threw her hands up before leveling him with a glare.

"To protect him! Gil may be dense at times but he's not a complete idiot, he would have figured that out by now and forgiven you. He's probably been waiting the last three months for you to come back. We were the first friends he had, and you're going to just abandon him" Uma sounded close to actually screaming at him.

"He made new friends," Harry told her, Uma only glared at him harder.

"We are the closest thing Gil has to family now, he needs at least one of us. I'm not allowed in Auradon, but you are. Harry, he needs you" Uma said, her voice losing the anger it had held just a moment ago. 

"I know you're worried that he'll hate you, but I don't think Gil is actually capable of hating anyone. Harry, if you don't go back your going to hate yourself and you know that" Uma added a few seconds later before she turned on her heel and left him alone.

XXX

Harry stepped out of the limo, his eyes on the ground and nerves twisting his stomach into knots, worried that if he looked up Gil wouldn't be there. That the blonde would still be angry at him.

"Harry!" Gil's voice called, and Harry's head snapped up fast enough that he actually managed to hurt his neck slightly. The blonde was smiling at him, blue eyes shining and was practically bouncing on his feet.

Harry couldn't fight the grin that split his lips, he ignored Ben and Fairy godmother who greeted him happily, welcoming him and the others back. Evie smiled at him from where she was standing beside Gil.

XXX

Harry waited until Gil and Harry were back in the room they had shared and would be sharing again to grab Gil and hug him. Holding the other boy tightly, hoping that Gil would understand how much he regretted what he had said the last time they saw each other.

"I missed you," Gil told him.

"You're not useless" Harry replied, voice firm.

"I realized a few days after you left that you only said that so I wouldn't want to go back with you," Gil said, Harry smiled at him, a rare occurrence from the son of Hook, Gil returned the smile.

Harry grabbed the sides of the blondes face, pulling him into a kiss, hoping that Gil would understand how much Harry loved him. He had left the Isle, he had risked his life, and he had hurt Gil, but it had all been to keep safe, to make him happy, and Harry would never regret the things he had done, not as long as Gil was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have only seen the movies and have yet to read the books. The Isle doesn't seem like it would be that good of a place and I think the movies might be leaving some of the darker parts of the Isle out so I'm doing a dark Isle for the story, and using some of my own ideas and some information I learned from reading about the books and characters. If any of the information is wrong, please keep in mind that I haven't read the books. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. I would love to hear any comments or thoughts you may have. Thank you for Reading!


End file.
